Come Back to Me
by ScarletDust
Summary: Marluxia hopes to gain Kairi's love again, but how can he when they split apart? She left him because of his selfish behavior and never came back after he failed to meet her. But does Fate have something stored for Marluxia, a second chance perhaps?


Prologue

There was not much time left before her departure. She stood in line, luggage beside her as she kept an eye on the clock.

_What's taking so long?_

She glanced around in case he was standing else where. But he was nowhere to be found. It was her turn next, she purchased a ticket and walked slowly towards a bench stationed in the middle of the platform.

People hustled about, but he was not among the crowd. She clutched the ticket in hand, holding it tight.

_Where is he? _she thought nervously.

It was already six o'clock. She wished that there was a delay in the train schedule to give him more time. She closed her eyes for a moment.

Something…there had to be something for him not to come. But isn't that the problem, never being there.

She could hear the train approaching, then screeching to a halt. She opened her eyes to see the trains doors open wide as people boarded in. Reluctantly she got up and strolled her luggage behind her as she walked towards the train.

Before boarding, she glanced one more time around her, in case he was coming last minute.

Not a single face she recognized was about her.

Distressed, she entered the train. Her seat was allotted to the window side as she placed her belongings in the vacant space above her chair. She fumbled with a magazine, trying to distract herself. She flipped through the magazine with empty eyes, as her mind kept wondering where he was.

She let out a tired, confused sigh.

He said he'd meet me before I leave, she thought miserably. So where is he? He's probably at another business meeting again, as usual. Too busy for me… like always.

The doors closed as the train got ready to leave. As everyone settled, the train began to move, slow at first, then gradually gaining speed.

"Kairi!"

Her senses became wary, hurriedly looking out of the window for the source of the voice. Beside the moving train was Marluxia in a white dress shirt with his tie swinging aside as he ran. In his hand was a creamy pink rose.

"Oh!" she gasped, not expecting him to arrive at all.

"I came," he tried to yell above the noise of the train, "I'm sorry I'm late!"

He neared the train as his hair brushed past his flushing face.

"Be careful!" she warned him, in fear for him getting hurt.

Marluxia's lips moved, but she could not make out what he was trying to say over the rowdy noise. The wind made her hair flare everywhere, her clothes ruffle.

"I can't hear you!" Kairi yelled, placing a hand behind her ear for emphasis.

The train began to go faster, making Marluxia run faster and harder to talk.

He dared to near the train even more, reaching the hand with the rose towards Kairi.

She stretched her hand out the narrow window. They were still too far apart to be able to exchange the rose. She grunted as she squeezed half her body out the window. She extended her hand out even farther regardless of the pain that surged through her.

Her fingers were about to touch the tip of the rose until someone yanked her back. Her body was jerked backward, a sharp pain resided in her back. A split second later she was facing a dark wall, where she once saw Marluxia.

The train had just entered the tunnel and if she had not been pulled back in time, she might have been severely injured, or dead, from the impact that would have hit her body.

The man who had yanked her inside the train, muttered something angrily underneath his breath. But that didn't matter to her, and inside she felt a little resent towards him when she knew she should have been grateful for him saving her.

She closed her eyes in pain, wondering if that was the last time she would have seen him. She was so close. If only he had come sooner…

Marluxia was left behind, standing hopelessly as the train was out of his view, running down the tunnel.

It dawned on him that she could have killed herself if she had not gotten back into the train on time. It was all his fault.

He panted heavily as he tried to catch his breath. He cursed at himself as he ran a hand through his hair. How could he have let this happen? How did things lead up to this?

All that matters is that she's gone.

**-End- **

Thanks for reading.

I hope to update soon ~ I havent forgotten my other story ^^;;

thanks again ~

hope all's well ^^


End file.
